wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 2, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The October 2, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 2, 2018 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Episode summary R-Truth & Carmella vs Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega Carmella was quick to respond when Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vegatrashed the debut of “Truth TV” on social media over the weekend, prompting The Princess of Staten Island to challenge them to a mixed tag matchup on the blue brand. Despite Almas & Vega having plenty of experience teaming together, Fabulous Truth came out firing on all cylinders. After Almas pulled Carmella off of Vega when she was going for a pinfall and blocked a kick from The Princess of Staten Island, R-Truth clobbered “Cien,” and Princess Mella trapped Zelina in the Code of Silence after several lightning-quick reversals to earn the tapout victory. Aiden English revealed salacious video of him with Lana A week after Aiden English promised to share a damning video of Lana from one night in Milwaukee, Rusev demanded that The Drama King show up tonight with this “bogus evidence.” The Mozart of Mayhem hit the scene, and after seemingly stalling for a bit, English presented a film he called “One Night in Milwaukee.” The video featured Lana knocking on Aiden’s hotel room door late one night, entering the room and saying she wanted to tell him something. The Ravishing Russian looked English right in the eyes and said, “I want you.” The video immediately cut out, infuriating Rusev. English claims that there is more to the video, but due to several big-money offers, he is holding out on the rest of the footage … at least for now. Aa furious Rusev was enraged, chasing after English as Lana stood shocked in the ring. Asuka vs Peyton Royce With their tag team match at Saturday’s WWE Super Show-Down on the horizon, Asuka took on Peyton Royce of The IIconics with their partners Naomi and Billie Kay patrolling ringside. Royce attempted to slow down Asuka’s blistering attack, but to no avail. Naomi neutralized an interference attempt from Kay at ringside, which cleared the way for The Empress of Tomorrow to execute a perfectly-placed Asuka Lock for a dominant tapout victory heading into Melbourne this Saturday. Charlotte Flair ruined Becky Lynch’s WWE Super Show-Down Surprise Still riding high after putting Charlotte Flair down last week with a vicious blindside attack in the backstage area last week, SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch doubled down this week by mocking up a WWE Super Show-Down poster that featured her standing triumphantly over Charlotte after the beatdown last week. Having no time for any more of Becky’s games, The Queen arrived and made a beeline for The Irish Lass Kicker. A melee immediately ensued, as Charlotte laid Becky out with a vicious spear and chucked Lynch right into the custom-made poster. Flair locked her nemesis in the Figure-Eight Leglock and a connected with a swift kick. With the bad blood somehow at an all-time high, Charlotte stood tall as Lynch tried to recover and recuperate with their WWE Super Show-Down clash just four days away. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: R-Truth & Carmella defeated Andrade Almas & Zelina Vega by submission * Singles Match: Asuka (w/ Naomi) defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) by submission Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes